Forum:Hogwarts2907's Spinners Swindle Article 3
The following is an exclusive interview of the famous author Kennilworthy Whisp for Spinners Swindle. Kennilworthy Whisp is a famous author and renowned Quidditch expert. Whisp has written several books related to Quidditch, including his most famous work, Quidditch Through the Ages. Whisp resides in Nottinghamshire in England, and divides his time between his home and wherever Wigtown Wanderers are playing. His hobbies include backgammon, vegetarian cookery, and collecting vintage broomsticks. Published works: ~Quidditch Through the Ages ~The Wonder of Wigtown Wanderers ~He Flew Like a Madman (a biography of "Dangerous" Dai Llewellyn) ~Beating the Bludgers - A Study of Defensive Strategies in Quidditch He is interviewed by Roger Davies. Tete-a-tete In conversation with the legendary author par excellance Mr. Kennilworthy Whisp. Q. Hello Sir, nice to have you agreeing to an interview, it is rare you do so, may I ask why? KW- Hello, pleased to meet you. Well you see Mr.Davies, Iam a very shy wizard by nature....my thoughts speak a lot, Iam afraid can not say the same for my verbals. Q. Sir, you are a legend in your field and your most famous book Quidditch through Ages has been a best seller for ages now, how do you respond to all these accolades? KW- I do not agree with this legend stuff, I feel its too subjective and best seller yes it is.....my luck I suppose I had just wanted to portray my favorite game in all its grandeur and magnificence Q. Sir, we hear you have been planning a "muggle" release of the book as well...could you elaborate for our readers? KW- Oh yes, my publishers have been in talks with "muggle" organizers through the Ministry, it has taken me over a decade to convince the Ministry for this step. I can ensure the muggle-wizard relationships will only be getting stronger, they have similar books and when they learn our "fantasized sport" then their reactions would determine future course of this relationship as per International Staute of Secrecy acts. Iam very sure of a perfectly sane response. Q. Sir, there are talks that a certain muggle by the name of J.K.Rowling has been corresponding with you through the Ministry in both the Worlds, for further details on the book and "our world" is this true? KW- Yes indeed, she has been in touch, though highly confidential are these matters especially under the scrutiniy of our Ministry, all I can say is that she is very enthusiastic and believes her own story on our world can foster harmonius relations between the muggles and wizards and witches....time may only be the witness to such an event... Q. Sir, we at Spinners Swindle would not be asking you questions on the content of your book which everyone in the Wizarding world knows, instead we would like you to accept a token of our appreciation: A Spontaenously Suave firebolt Q1 series replica award. //gives him so// How do you feel? KW- **surprised in acceptance** Well a pleasant surprise to say the least, thank you very much Swindle......staffs......I appreciate it....It feels great, feels one has done something. Thank you all for making me feel special......I would like to tell all the readers to keep being hooked onto Spinner's not because they have given me an award but because this is indeed the best publication around wizarding world......